Apocalypse Earth
by H. Brown
Summary: I forgive for the Shortness but I'm just getting a feeling for this story right now. Usually I write Batman based stories but I felt something nagging me to write this. This is definetly one of the darkest things I've ever thought of and it will more then


Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Characters including Batman, Superman or anyone else. They all belong to their respected authors.

Foreword from the Author: Well, I know I should keep up with Haley Brown but I want to branch out a bit. This thought occurred to me while I was up late one night. Now with some thought into it I decided to type it.

Apocalypse Earth

Chapter 1: Shadows

They say, that when some massive event happens no one ever really forgets it. But what if there was no one left to remember it? My name is Dinah Lance, like my mother I am a super hero. My alter ego, The Black Canary, was a founding member of the Justice League of America. I tried my best to make the world a better place, working with the League to help everything be better.

Even with all the good I did, it didn't help me when it really counted. I watched everything I worked for crumble in front of my eyes. I watched friends die right before my eyes, I saw cities leveled and innocent people slaughtered and I could do nothing to save them. Fear was the reason, my selfish want to survive was the reason I didn't help them.

It's been 4 months since that day, when everything stopped to look up. That day I watched like everyone else as our worst fear came true. The thing we, the JLA, could not prevent. The sky went black and fire rained down on the cities of the world. Everyone did everything they could to stop it, but even the mighty ones fell to him and his force.

Darkseid came with an army. Some hell spawned fleet that descended down and destroyed everything. The earth quaked in fear as it felt the last days of its children. The armies took us out by the hundreds. The Justice League met the army with all the resistance it could muster. I fought and battled everything in my path but I was put down early. Some say I was lucky, but I truly wish to have died on the battle field with everyone else. We were winning till Darkseid did what was considered the Impossible.

Him and Superman went head to head, and Superman had won. The boy in blue always won, but Darkseid didn't lose gracefully. He impaled Superman with a Kryptonite tipped spear from behind. He finished Superman off and left his body on the spot with the spear through his heart.

Batman was the next to fall. Darkseid targeted Gotham City as the first of many to fall to his massive cannons. He leveled it without mercy and took Batman and his entire family out. They say he smiled when he pushed the button.

The rest fell to Darkseid like dominoes. Wonder Woman, The Flash, J'onn, Hawkman, oh yeah, Green Lantern. The Green Lantern Corps came in to help as well, but Darkseid had prepared for them as well. When news spread of Superman's death, all the Villains who'd wanted a shot at the JLA joined him. Sinestro had told Darkseid everything about the Green Lantern corps before Darkseid had disintegrated him. The Plant that the Lantern Corps was station was destroyed, nothing was left but debris from where Darkseid had destroyed the core.

It didn't take Darkseid more then 2 months to take control of Earth. He killed everything in his path. So far, I think I am the only member of the League still alive. I've been staying low, not wanting to attract attention to myself. It's been two months since Darkseid took control, and so far the world has become bleak and deserted. The masses who did fight against him were swept away and the one's who submitted were put to work as slaves doing his bidding.

He been stripping the world of its resources merely for the fun of it, he got his pleasure when he killed The Justice League. I've heard he keeps Superman's cape on his mantle along with something else he's taken from every Hero in his path. I try to not think of him killing me but fear has gripped me since that fateful day.

The only thing I can think of is trying to survive, trying to hold on another day. Every night, I cry myself to sleep as I think of Ollie and his end. The thought of him always makes living seem unbearable. At first I tried praying but I know that if their was a god, he would've done something about this, he couldn't have stood idle and let this happen.

The one thing that seems to stick with me is this, I will survive, and Darkseid will fall. I will not give up till Earth is free of him.


End file.
